


Mind the Apron

by UnclePotoos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kitchen Fucking, M/M, McCree's got juice on his hands and an apron in his mouth he's struggling, owkinkweek, restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnclePotoos/pseuds/UnclePotoos
Summary: OW Kink Week, Day 3: RestrictionMcCree's got a brand new apron and Hanzo couldn't wait to ram him into the kitchen counter with it on him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was super rushed but I wanted to get something out today. This fic's dedicated to the beautiful and always lovely Mama Fox, who's going to sass me for not have gone to sleep hours ago, and the memester Mango, who also sassed me to sleep so I had to write this in secret.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this quick lil thing!

“Hey Jesse?”

“Yeah darlin?” McCree didn’t look up from his work, too focused carefully dicing the peppers down into small bits on the cutting board. They were pretty spicy, and he didn’t want to get any of the juices someplace he couldn’t easily clean. He especially didn’t want to get is on his new apron.

The thing had been given to them recently as a Winter party during a random gift exchange. Hanzo unwrapped a shot glass checkers set, and McCree found himself the owner of a frilly pink apron. At least, he was informed it was for food protection. 

The thing looked more like awkward bedroom wear, if they were to be honest. That made him more adamant in wearing it though. against Hanzo’s better wisdom. At least got him to be more careful, too nervous to dirty the pretty apron with the tomato and pepper juices.

The McCree made a questioning sound as he felt hands ghost about his sides, just before the beefy arms they were attached to followed behind and brushed into his sides. The fingertips pressed into McCree’s hipbones, barely sinking into the flesh before resting against sturdy bone. Hanzo felt like a very touchy squid, wrapping himself around his “prey” and holding firmly.

“Hi Han,” McCree chuckled, curious about what all this touching was about, but trusting Hanzo to voice his thoughts. They’d been married for nearly six years now; he knew when to nudge man and when to let him get to things on his own terms. Though, when he felt those fingers on his hips begin to wander slow, he couldn’t bring himself to be left in the dark any longer. “Whatcha… whatcha up to, sweetheart?”

He couldn’t see his face, hidden too well behind him and nuzzling his neck, but McCree could fee Hanzo’s shit-eating grin.

“Oh, nothing…”

As a hand slid down the front of his crotch, Hanzo taking a hefty handful of the man bulge through his jeans and apron. He firmly squeezed and kneaded it, breathing into McCree’s ear as he made him shutter.

“Hanners, I’m still cutting some fairly hot peppers ov’r here.”

“Oh I know… I know…”

McCree wasn’t exactly sure what his husband’s game was, but he figured it better to go along than question it too much. Genji and Zenyatta were coming over soon for dinner, and Hanzo never cared to be under prepared when it was nearly time for guest to arrive. Whatever he had up his sleeve, they had time for it. 

No harm in surrendering himself to the devilishly handsome man that was grinding his dick into his ass while slowly rubbing him off.

After scrapping away the bit of pepper and still-wet juices off the counter s much as he could, McCree set the knife a safe distance back, and just in time. Hanzo presses into hi cock in *just that right way* that made him tense and grip the edge of the counter tightly. He was glad that he had something to lean onto.

Hanzo toyed with him like this for a long while, enough time to make McCree’s cock strain painfully in his jeans. Looking down at himself, he realized just how pretty his husband’s hands looks when playing with him through soft, pink fabric. His erection pressed an unignorably distinct bump into it, like a gentle hill hiding a dick underneath. It was cute, in a weird “hey look there’s my boner” kind of way, which didn’t make any sense.

He was getting rubbed off by his love, he didn’t have to make sense.

“Oh Jesse~”

“Babe, you know I love it when you serenade me like that.”

The other man hummed, letting the loud sound gently vibrate and tease his skin. “Mhmmm, I know you do. Now I was wondering-“

“Yeah?” McCree yelped with a giggle as he felt Hanzo bite him lightly Just a little warning nip to tell him he was not pleased with him being a little brat. He couldn’t help it; much too fun to do. “Alright, alright, I’l behave. I’ll be good."

He braced for another nip, but was pleasantly surprised when didn’t come, instead a soft kiss was pressed against the marked spot. His lips felt warm against his skin, a soothing touch he’d never get tired of. They started trailing down his neck, and as they reached his spine, McCree had the feeling someone had lost track of their initial plan.

“Han?”

“Hm? Yeah?"

McCree tired to look back, just catch a glimpse of his eyes to see if they were just as lazy as his imagined them to be. “Wasn’ there something’ you were wonderin' 'bout?”

There was a pause, and then McCree’s breath hitched as deft fingers began to unbelt his belt. He very much liked wear this was going, smiling as he tried to keep his excitement level. He became distracted when his eye caught the way Hanzo was batting the loose portion of the apron away, haphazardly letting it flitter near the produce juices.

“Whoa whoa Han!”

The man froze, caught of guard by McCree outburst and obviously concerned. “What is it? Is something wrong, Jesse? Are you alright?”

“Nah, babe, I’m good, but you gotta mind the apron.”

He could feel the blank stare on his neck. “…I beg your pardon.”

McCree held his own hands up, showcasing the juices still on it, half dry. “You’re gonna get it in the salsa, and I can’ very well clean my hands off at the moment and keep it safe myself.”

The silence that fell was comic, almost boarding on uncomfortable. Hanzo drug his hands up from McCree’s bare hips, letting his fingers catch the apron, stroking the material. It was a lovely shade against his skin. If McCree ever got Hanzo lingerie again for a special occasion in the near future, he’d think about that color. Perhaps for Valentine’s day. It was coming up fairly soon.

His secret romantic plans in his head came to a half as the material was presented to his mouth, gently pressed to his lips.

“You’ve been awful chatty,” Hanzo said casually. “How about you put that pretty mouth of yours to better use and hold this than.”

McCree couldn’t quite believe what was occurring, but from the was Hanzo brushed the fabric against his lips, he isn’t pulling a fast one on him. So, with great hesitation, he opened his lips and let the man slip a small corner of it inside. It was just enough to hold him his teeth without biting at it.

He figured he was fine, but when Hanzo pulled his pants down to his knees and gently squeezed one of his supple ass cheeks, he realized he was in trouble.

————

It was so hard to keep himself from dropping the apron. Hanzo wasn’t letting him off easy today, slowly rocking into the spots within him that made him want to scream. It felt so damn good, he wanted to let his mouth hang open and quiver with the pleasure, but he couldn’t let the apron fall. One, because he didn’t want to damage it, and two, because Hanzo put him up to the challenge and he wasn’t about to let himself lose it.

He was almost grateful when he felt his orgasm finally arrive. Sure, McCree was sad that he was nearly done getting fucked into the kitchen. They hadn’t done something as sudden and hot as this in a few months. The apron was just stressing him out though.

Unable to warn him, McCree came against the kitchen cabinet. He could feel some of it splash back, likely speckling his thighs in his own creamy jizz. He wasn’t so bad to let the apron fall, but Hanzo wasn’t finish. In fact, McCree climaxed, it seemed to have spurred the man into ramming him even harder, chasing his own orgasm.

McCree couldn’t think, his brain a mess of post-climax goodness and a stiffness in his jaw, and the steadily overwhelming feeling of overstimulation. It was dancing on the edge of almost hurting when the man stilled deep inside and the cowboy felt a heat spill in his belly. 

Oh, how he wanted to touch himself so bad, run his hands over his hips and contemplate how sore he’d be tomorrow. The answer was likely a lot, but he still wanted to let his hands roam, but they were still covered in juice. He wanted speak, but his mouth was still holding the apron.

As a heavy breath curled in his ear, McCree relax, letting himself be moved freely as Hanzo’s hands gently fondled him. It was extremely pleasant. When he grabbed the apron and let it fall safely away from the juices, McCree felt like he could finally breath for the first time. It was a little crumpled with spit and teeth, but for the most part it was fine.

“Are you alright?”

McCree looked over at with a lazy smile on his face. “I’m absolutely peachy keen darlin’. That was very nice.”

Hanzo smiled, cleared pleased with himself. “Well, then I am glad I thought to do it then.”

“Oh yeah, this was wonderful.”

The man hummed, but as his eyes glanced behind him, something made them sparkle with excitement.

“Says,” Hanzo started. “My brother and Zenyatta are not likely to be here for another few hours.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Hanzo’s smile was devilish; it was an incredibly delectable look on him. “Would you be interested in another round, say, back in the bedroom?”

McCree was practically purring as he spoke. “Darlin’, I would love nothin’ more than that.”

“Wonderful, I’ll meet you there. Lose all this clothing nonsense before I get back.” 

Hanzo began to move to back up, but after a single step, he pressed his hand against McCree’s chest, stopping him. “But… keep the apron."

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe they gonna fuck again
> 
> (also fun extra note for anyone who's also a dmmd: the apron is supposed to be a reference to Clear's)


End file.
